


【AC / KenwayS】而海尔森只想过平静的假期生活

by wanz



Series: 海尔森的奇妙休假 [4]
Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Modern AU
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-14
Updated: 2020-04-14
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:42:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23653294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wanz/pseuds/wanz
Summary: 他们决定着手解决这些问题。至少开始尝试。
Relationships: Shay Cormac/Haytham Kenway
Series: 海尔森的奇妙休假 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1702969
Kudos: 16





	【AC / KenwayS】而海尔森只想过平静的假期生活

**Author's Note:**

> 依旧是奇奇怪怪的鳕与肯威家，本篇含有依旧发展狗血的HS（为什么每次写HS都会陷入狗血的境地）以及肯威亲情向。

·

海尔森·E·肯威和他的副手正在附近的公园里晨跑，而暴雨瓢泼而下。于是慢跑变成了自由奔跑，并且不知怎么演化成了以宅邸为终点的竞赛。由于路途中突然有人从旁边的草丛窜出来（为什么会有人从草丛抄近路？）撞到了他的身上，差点把雨伞柄捅进他的肾里，谢伊遗憾地屈居第二，气喘吁吁地望着站在门廊底下等他的海尔森。

“你需要更多的锻炼。”对方的语气听起来不容置疑，如果忽略他上司那被雨水沾湿在前额的几绺发丝和湿得紧贴着身子并且还在往下滴水的运动服，他说不定真会听取建议，“不过还是赶紧进屋来吧。”

他们两个看起来狼狈不堪。谢伊松掉了他扎在脑后的小马尾，不计形象地让他的头发蓬乱地披散开。康纳站在餐厅分配谢伊买回来的燕麦片，一边说：“父亲，我今早就提示过您，今天的乌云看起来不适合外出。”

“你能断言英国接下来几小时的天气吗，嗯？”

年轻人无言地耸了耸肩。

谢伊上楼之后也没有看见爱德华，大概是阴雨天气还窝在被子里睡觉。他洗了个澡换了身衣服，与海尔森和康纳一起吃完了早餐（“爷爷赖床。”康纳如是说）。于是他又和康纳联合着手“让爱德华起床”工作（行动代号“早鸟”）。等到行动顺利结束，谢伊从餐厅走出来，看到海尔森站在客厅的落地窗前。他单穿着一件衬衫和休闲西裤，下摆扎得整整齐齐，端着酒杯望着窗外的雨雾蒙蒙。

他走到对方身边，海尔森转头看他：“要不要来点威士忌？”

他们并肩而立。屋檐的雨滴间断地滴落在地上，冰酒石碰撞着杯壁，不远的餐厅中偶尔传来两声刀叉与碗碟的碰撞声。谢伊似乎想要说点什么，但他张了张口，最终不舍得打破这份平静，而他的那个想法就在转瞬之间消逝得无影无踪，像混入浅水洼的雨滴一样无处寻觅了。

“谢伊！”爱德华吃完了早餐过来找他，“快来我们继续……噢，我是不是打扰你们了。”

“没有。”谢伊从海尔森身边走开，“不过我们晚上有个会，我得去准备一下，不能和您打游戏了。”

“休假还有会议啊？”

“我也有，爷爷。”康纳走在通往二楼的楼梯上，“我怀疑我们开的是一个会议。”

“噢？我听说是跟北美Assassin分公司的联合会议，说不定还真是一个。”

“康纳！”海尔森仰头叫他，“别占用书房！”

康纳走得飞快。

“好吧，”海尔森把空酒杯放回桌上，“我想你也不至于把重要文件放在前Assassin员工家的公用书房里，谢伊。”

“当然没有，先生。”

“嘿！你应该对你的儿子更信任一点。”

“我这是对他工作能力的信任，父亲。”海尔森也转身往楼上走，谢伊跟上了他，“我们就在卧室凑合一下吧，希望他不至于一直占用到晚上。”

时隔五天，海尔森的卧室仍然像没住过人一样整洁。谢伊坐在床沿准备资料，海尔森偶尔提出一点建议，一切都是那么的安静自适，直到海尔森的手机响了起来。

谢伊看着上司扫了眼屏幕，按下接听键：“查尔斯？”

他回过神继续做会议准备。Abstergo北美分公司最近接到一笔订单，购买了大批量的新型药剂。这没什么，神奇的是甲方居然指定Assassin为这次运送提供安全管理服务。谢伊咂舌，这究竟是对Abstergo自身安保的不信任，还是纯粹来看他们笑话的？

“不，查尔斯，这不是我们内部的事情，这是与‘先行者’的合同里规定的。”他看到海尔森有些不耐烦地站了起来，“现在再来讨论已经没有意义了，你如果有意见的话当时就应该去找负责商业谈判的威廉·约翰逊。”

他们又讲了几句后海尔森挂断电话。“怎么了？”谢伊问。

“没什么，你知道查尔斯一直反对我们与Assassin的商业合作。”海尔森把手机放到桌上，“他应该看得更广一点。”

门忽然开了，康纳扒着门框探了个头进来：“你们是不是在说查尔斯·李？”

“康纳？！我锁了门！”

“我撬开了。”

啊，历史总会重演。谢伊想。锁门在这里到底还有任何意义吗？

等到海尔森把康纳赶出房间之后谢伊开口：“康纳跟查尔斯有什么矛盾吗？”

“哦，那是他们私人恩怨。”海尔森说，“康纳小时候的事，所以我也不是很清楚。听说是他有一次出去玩，不知怎么被绊了一跤，摔得挺惨的，被路过的查尔斯他们拿来嘲笑了一顿——其实我觉得他应该怪旁边那座华盛顿雕像。”

“就这？”

“就这。你指望在普通人的生活里听到什么国仇家恨的故事吗？”

谢伊皱了下眉：“可是他们也应该帮康纳处理一下伤口……膝盖什么的肯定磕出血来了。”

“当然。”海尔森哼了一声，“再怎么说，康纳是我的孩子，而且查尔斯多半也是自作自受。但是康纳已经快要影响到他的办公效率了，这我不能不插手。”

“您应该在他的童年给予他更多关注。”谢伊说。

海尔森眯着眼看了他一下，似乎对他的礼仪问题有什么话要讲，不过最终还是放弃了：“现在说什么都晚了。”

“不算晚，先生，我看你们昨天在船上相处得不错。”

“如果那就叫不错的话。”

他们继续准备会议，期间谢伊下楼做了一下午餐和晚餐。康纳的脸色看起来不是很好，谢伊希望不是因为工作方面的困难。

结果事实证明，他们开的真的是同一个会议——于是书房仍然被康纳占用着，海尔森无奈地坐在他卧室的桌前（反正谢伊觉得他卧室的背景与书房没什么两样，幸好海尔森小时候他或者爱德华没有往上头糊什么奇怪的墙纸）接进了Skype：“晚上好……噢，奥迪托雷先生？”

“晚上好，肯威先生。”艾吉奥一如往常地弯了弯他的眼角，“听说你正在休假，打扰到你十分抱歉。”

“没有的事。不过我不知道Assassin意大利分公司有什么需求？”

“哈哈，我们也需要在运输的终点站把关的，是吧，密涅瓦女士？”艾吉奥向屏幕挤了挤眼，不过那位“先行者”公司的女主管似乎并不想理他，“本来是戴斯蒙来负责，但是听说是他女朋友出了什么急事……年轻人嘛，该去就让他去吧。”

“原来如此。但是我听说您已经转战银行业去了？”

“噢，那是业余爱好罢了。银行业也得和安保产业建立长期合作关系啊。”

这俩人一个打着意大利花腔，一个操着口高贵到有点欠揍的伦敦音，谢伊在摄像头照不到的地方听得快头大，幸好其余几人也陆续接入了会议，他惊讶地发现阿基里斯也在其中，还有查尔斯·李等几个他的同僚，以及因为看到了前者表情瞬间变得阴沉的康纳。

“那么，女士们先生们，我们正式开始会议。”密涅瓦开口，“我们需要Assassin协助Abstergo公司分批运送我们所订购的药品到不同的目的地，并在今年年底12月21日前完成，我想大家应该都清楚了？”

谢伊在后头做着简要记录。正当他在费力地查找43 39 19 N 75 27 42 W到底是哪个鬼地方的时候，阿基里斯沙哑地开口：“如果要制定完善的运输计划，你得把运送品的详细资料发一份给我们。”

“当然，这是没有疑议的。”海尔森说，“谢伊。”

谢伊走到他旁边：“先生？”

“去拷贝给康纳。”海尔森把一个U盘递给他，“他应该带着他们内部的电脑——我想你们也能理解并遵守不在公共互联网上传播这份资料的协议。”

“当然。”艾吉奥说，“但是你怎么发给康纳？是我太专注银行业了吗，Assassin和Abstergo的内网什么时候接在一起了？”

谢伊拉开卧室门出去了。阿基里斯忽然皱起了眉：“你在哪里，海尔森？”

海尔森没有理他。

还不过一分钟康纳那边就传来了敲门声。“请进。”康纳站起身，拿起了放在旁边的笔记本电脑，“拷到桌面就行，谢谢。”

参与会议的大半部分人都盯住了康纳的那块小屏幕。

“好了。”谢伊的声音模模糊糊地传来，“药品的详细资料、运送订单、要求，都在这里了。订单那部分可能还需要商榷，之后再讨论吧。”

“好的，谢谢。”

门又吱呀了一声关上了。康纳一边检查那几份文件的内容，一边说：“阿基里斯先生，我发到您的工作邮箱了……呃，大家都怎么了？”

艾吉奥收起他过于好奇的目光：“没什么，只是在想Abstergo什么时候掌握了人体量子传输的技术。”

“您过奖，要是我们真的率先掌握了这门技术，贵公司就没有存在的意义了。”

阿基里斯似乎明白了什么：“你也回英国休假了？”

“我不能回来吗？没有对我的出入境限制吧。”

“你父亲看到你变成现在这样，一定会为你感到羞愧！”

“真的吗？我怀疑我父亲是否知道什么叫做羞愧！”

会议陷入了短暂而尴尬的沉默。“等一下，”海尔森说，“谢伊呢？”

就在那时他的卧室门被人猛地推开了。“先生！”可以听见谢伊尽力平稳，但还是气喘吁吁的声音，“您父亲……”

“噢？”海尔森扬起眉，“你慢点说。他怎么了？”

谢伊喘了两下，开口：“他把厨房点着了。”

·

通话中弥漫着比刚才还压抑的死寂，直到艾吉奥一个憋不住笑出了声来。

“噢，爱德华，”他边笑边擦眼泪，“我跟他合作的机会太少了。他真是个有趣的人。”

海尔森一手捂上了眼睛。

“这里的厨房没有自动灭火设施吗？”他问。

“有的，先生，不过前几天它坏了，就在您……的时候，嗯，还没让人来维修。”

“那现在怎么样了？”他佯装没听到后半句，“你刚刚处理好了吗？”

“差不多。”谢伊擦了擦汗，“应该没事了。”

“不不不，你绝对不能在他身上用‘应该’这个词。”海尔森摆摆手，“他为什么在厨房？我以为他放弃了。”

“他说想要煮点夜宵……”

谢伊话还没说完，楼下就遥遥传来了一声爆炸。宅子里的其他三个人同时倒吸了一口冷气。

“谢伊伊伊伊伊伊伊伊——”甚至可以听到爱德华的惨叫，“它不能灭火啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊——”

刚走到屏幕范围内的谢伊又冲了出去：“是放在台子上的那瓶水雾型灭火器啊！您是不是拿成墙角那瓶了？！”

“墙角那瓶不能用吗？！！”

“那是干粉灭火器啊啊啊啊啊啊！！！我想说很久了为什么你们家会把干粉灭火器放在厨房啊？？？”

他的声音被阻隔在关起来了的卧室门外。康纳那边更靠近厨房，还能听得见嘈杂的喊声和脚步声。

海尔森把脸深深地埋进了手里。

“不好意思诸位，打扰到会议了。”他重新抬起头说，“我们刚刚讨论到哪里了？”

艾吉奥盯着他，目光似乎格外意味深长：“稍等片刻。怪不得我总觉得有什么不对劲，海尔森，你和康纳回家休假，为什么谢伊也会跟你们在一起？”

阿基里斯也望着他，表情痛心疾首之程度差点让海尔森以为话题还停留在对他出任Abstergo北美分公司董事长的讨伐上。

“他是我的秘书，让他来协助会议工作，我看不出什么不对。”

“但是请你回答一下我的问题，为什么谢伊对你们家厨房的构造那么了解？”

“我冒昧地提一点建议，您能把您那副‘经验之谈’的表情收一收吗？”

“不要用问句回答问句，亲爱的。”

海尔森干脆闭上了嘴。他的眼角扫到了另一块屏幕上查尔斯·李以及吉斯特惊恐的眼神。好极了。

“拒绝回答吗？真是个耐人寻味的选择。”

“我警告您，奥迪托雷先生，任何妄议与揣测都可能构成对我和谢伊个人名誉的极大诋毁。”

“别这么说！”康纳也忍不住开口，“谢伊人很不错。”

海尔森无言地看了他一眼。

“好了，”最终“先行者”公司的另一位主管，朱诺开口说，“贵公司之间的友谊之深厚超乎了我们的想象……相信你们一定能够有一个圆满的合作。今天就到这里，散会吧。”

海尔森啪地合上电脑。

“父亲！”他往楼下走，“到底怎么回事？！”

书房的门也开了，康纳加入赶往厨房的队伍：“没事吧爷爷？”

“什么？噢，没事。”爱德华站在厨房口，要不是他的头发上还挂着干粉海尔森几乎就要相信他的话，“没影响到你们开会吧？”

“当然不，毕竟大家都不希望看到一代Assassin高管惨死厨房。”海尔森往厨房走，“我的天，这里发生过什么，干粉海啸？”

谢伊貌似在检查电路：“还好，先生，没什么特别大的损失，只是打扫起来会比较麻烦。”

“真令人庆幸。”海尔森喃喃自语。康纳走过去给他帮忙。

当天他们收拾到接近午夜。原本停了半天的雨、只是阴沉沉的天空又开始下起雨来，他们开着一盏餐厅的吊灯，在暖黄的灯光下疲惫地瘫在餐桌的四边。

“谢伊，”爱德华可怜兮兮地说，“我饿了。”

“嗯？哦，对，您本来想煮宵夜来着。”谢伊挪下了盖在眼睛上的手臂，“想吃什么？”

“鸡排被我炸坏了……冰箱里还剩什么吗？”

“噢，我前几天切的土豆还剩了一些冻在里面，”谢伊站起身，“稍等我一会儿。”

他进厨房去了。剩下的三个人继续瘫在餐桌边。

不多时淀粉与油的煎炸声就从厨房传来，和窗外细微的雨声混杂在一起，几乎融为一体。海尔森一手搭在桌子上撑着额头：“康纳，你要不要去帮一下忙……康纳？”

爱德华微微探头看向他双臂抱圈脸朝下趴在桌子上的孙子：“他睡着了。”

海尔森轻手轻脚地起身离开了餐厅。

“一切顺利吗？”他走到谢伊旁边。

“先生，炸薯条在大多数情况下并不会引发火灾。”谢伊说，“很顺利，再过个半分钟左右就可以出锅了。”

“好的。”

他又站了一会，看着谢伊摆弄漏勺。“能帮我拿个盘子出来吗？”谢伊伸手指了下碗柜。

“噢，当然。”

“还有番茄酱，在那边的置物架上。或者您喜欢芝士酱？”

“都行。”海尔森把盘子放到他手边，顺便拿了个小碟，把番茄酱倒在里面。

“对了，冰箱里有可乐。”

“好。”

他把一切准备停当，谢伊也把薯条捞出锅摆到了盘子里。他们走出厨房时康纳支着头在揉眼睛，爱德华探着身子在跟他说话，听到了动静回头望向他们，咧嘴笑了起来：“辛苦啦！”

夜雨仍然一刻不停。爱德华手拿着根薯条挖走一大块酱：“所以，你们是不是明天就要回纽约了？”

“对，”海尔森握着叉子，活生生把薯条吃出了高级海参的感觉，“傍晚六点的飞机，到纽约时应该是当地九点左右。”

“康纳不回北美么？”谢伊问。

“我休了十天，过两天再回去——不，谢了爷爷，但是我不蘸酱。”

“那我明天可得好好想想要吃什么。”

“现在已经是第二天了，父亲。”

几分钟后最后一根薯条被爱德华塞进嘴里。“啊，都这个点了，”他打个哈欠，“晚安，康纳，海尔森，谢伊。”

康纳也迷迷糊糊地向他们道了别。海尔森和谢伊来到他们相邻着的卧室前。“晚安，先生。”谢伊的手已经搭上了门把。

“等一下。”海尔森说。

谢伊不明所以地转过头：“先生？”

谢伊拥有一双过于澄澈的眼睛，只要他用那无辜的眼神望着你，你几乎能马上忘记这家伙之前干过什么破事。然而在那一刻，海尔森忽然想看到这双眼睛更湿润、更迷离的瞬间。

有点不妙。他不动声色地想。怕不是被艾吉奥上了身。敢情意大利Assassin高管的精神病毒还能通过网络传播，得找个时间驱驱邪。

“噢，”谢伊的声音把他拉回现实，“我差点忘了问，我离开之后会议有更多的进展吗？”

“那个吗，”进展就是几乎所有人都以为我们有一段秘而不宣的私人关系，“没有什么进展。朱诺很快就宣布散会了，看样子是让我们自己沟通。”

“唔……那看来会跟Assassin那边产生很多交流了……”

他看着谢伊又打了一个哈欠：“还有什么事吗，先生？”

“没什么。”海尔森以尽量随意的口气说，“你这几天休息得还好吗？”

“嗯，挺好的。”对方微微抬眼，“为什么现在问起这个？”

“那就好，”他说，“我仍然睡不好……除了第一天。有时我怀疑我进行这次休假的意义究竟在何处。”

“哦？”谢伊并没有像他料想的一样因为困倦错过这个关键词，“除了第一天？”

这下好了。海尔森正在脑海里调动毕生所学到的婉转词汇来使他所说的话不那么像职场潜规则。爱德华是对的，上下级发展关系不容易有好结果。他悲惨地想。不对，我好像也不是想要跟他发展关系来着？天地良心，洞察之父在上，我只是想有一个良好的睡眠。

他还没来得及开口做出一些弥补，谢伊就笑了起来。“哈……”他的肩颤抖了几下，手仍然打开了房门，“我去换个睡衣，先生。”

海尔森有些发愣地站在原地看他走进卧室关起门来。

噢。他也回到了自己的房间。所以现在是什么情况？他的脑子隐隐有要罢工的趋势，不过还是顺利地为自己换上了睡衣。随后他关了灯躺到床上，试图在黑暗中等待睡眠的降临。

而脚步声在点点滴滴的雨声中来到他卧室的门外。有人打开了门。“啊，”他听到来者抱怨了一句，“您不给我留灯。”

他感受到床铺另一侧的塌陷，谢伊带着一点寒气钻进了被窝。“嘶……呼，”他舒了口气，“今晚有点冷。”

“降温了。”他说，“希望我们明天走的时候雨能停。”

对方呢喃地应了两声。

“不早了。晚安，谢伊。”

“晚安，先生。”

是否这样他就能顺利入睡？海尔森的大脑忽然产生了质疑的想法。卧榻之侧无故多出了一个人，难道他不应该更加难以入眠吗？然而他在这一点上并没有纠结多久，不出五分钟，他就沉入到被雨声和谢伊轻缓的呼吸声包裹着的梦境里去了。

·

他们在清晨重聚于餐厅。厨房整洁得像是昨天没有经历过一场灾难一样，而罪魁祸首选择性失忆一般仍然瘫倒在沙发上搓手柄。下了一整夜雨过后是淡蓝的碧空，阳光温暖而不热烈，是个适合出门野餐的好天气。

谢伊做了点三明治，他们把午餐带到了附近的公园。期间谢伊和爱德华逗遍了每一只经过的猫和狗，就算海尔森和康纳提醒他们注意卫生也无济于事。最后爱德华张开双臂躺倒在空无一物的野餐垫上，康纳站在他旁边眺望着远处的风景，海尔森和谢伊坐在野餐垫的一角，仰头望着天空中不时飞过的白鸽。

回家之后他们准备开始收拾行李。“为什么不直接放在这边？”爱德华说，“不偶尔回来看看我吗？”

“啊，这个……”谢伊无奈地对上他泫然欲泣的眼神，“这还得先生拿主意……”

海尔森走在他们前面打开了自己的卧室门：“父亲，如果您有办法让康纳在北美少惹点事，我的时间说不定能够多抽出来几天。”

“你少来这套，难道不是你自己业务能力不行？”

海尔森几乎翻了个白眼。

“行了，我会加油的，好吗？”他说，“谢伊，你的睡衣。”

“哦，谢谢。”

爱德华似乎有一瞬间的困惑，又有片刻的释然，然而他的眉头很快再度聚集在了一起，数秒之后又放松了。“好吧，”他耸了耸肩，“你们继续。谢伊，你下午还能跟我来一盘游戏吗？”

“我想应该可以，收拾行李不需要太久。”

谢伊把他本来就是临时买的衣物用品随便叠了一下塞进包里，下楼去找爱德华。他们如前几日一样窝在沙发上的时候，爱德华突然开口：“所以你和海尔森到底是什么关系？”

“嗯？”谢伊紧盯屏幕，“这都几天了，您也看得出来，我们不是那种关系。”

“真的？可是为什么你睡衣在他卧室？”

“噢，那只是为了缓解睡眠问题。”

爱德华看了他两眼。

“说实在的，虽然你们还不到我这个年纪，但是已经不年轻了，”他叹了口气，“还是尽快弄清楚自己想要什么吧。”

屏幕上的船只爆出了火花。

“您走神了。”谢伊放下手柄，“走之前总算赢您一次。”

爱德华满不在乎地歪了歪头。

他们临走的时候爱德华捧着他中午多做了的三明治像是捧着什么传家宝：“要回来看我啊。”

“我会争取的，您放心好了。”

“常联系啊！”

“落地就给您消息。”

康纳站在爱德华背后，有点别扭地向他们送别：“呃，有机会再见？”

“哈，北美见。”

海尔森挑着眉站在一旁。“我有时确实怀疑究竟谁才姓肯威。”他喃喃自语。

“事实上，”爱德华斜眼看他，“只要你努力的话，你的怀疑很容易就能变成现实。”

又开始了是吗。谢伊盘算着即将到来的肯威特色亲情对话的规模。他最好现在就开始寻找对策，至少把离别场面维持得像样一些。

然后海尔森沉默了。

海尔森沉默了？

路途上他们除了必要的交流之外没说什么话。计程车把他们送到海尔森的宅邸，谢伊开始后悔没有早点叫吉斯特把他的车停到机场。“先生，”他斟酌片刻后开口，“提前祝您晚安。明天见。”

“谢伊。”

很少能听到海尔森用这种不确定的语气说话。谢伊停顿了一下，还是跟他一起下了车，让计程车先走了。

“先生？”

海尔森的手搭在他的行李拉杆上，并没有立即开口。谢伊看着他上司的侧颜，忽然有了一个猜测。

“不是什么大事，不过有点复杂。”

“您说吧。”

“这几天我采取了控制变量的方法对我的睡眠进行了分析，收效甚微，直到昨晚，”海尔森微垂着眼，“你是最后一个变量。”

他们静默了一会。“噢。”谢伊说，“但一般来说……不是自己一个人睡的话睡眠质量会比较高么？”

“我不知道，”对方轻声说，“所以……你能让我继续这个研究吗？”

他都能听到他的一个半脑在给另一个发送紧急警告。想想你的身份，地位，以及所示人的一切。它如是说。你要是答应他你就是真疯了。

然而他却不由自主地想起了昨天夜里，他和对方的家人一起坐在餐厅时，头顶洒下来的暖黄灯光。

他忽然释然了。谢伊弯起了嘴角，同时舒了一口气：“没问题。至少对于一起生活这件事，我们已经有了一段为期一周的成功实验。”

海尔森微扬起眉看向他。谢伊冲他挤挤眼：“您还不让我们进去吗，总不至于自己的房子您也要撬锁吧。”

海尔森也跟着他笑了。“你总能出人意料，谢伊。”他打开了房门。

“我们什么时候能再回伦敦？”

“我们甚至还没有正式销假。想退休了？”

“不，Abstergo给我三份工钱我没理由不拿。”

他们简单的收拾了一下行李，以及一星期没有住过人的房间。洗漱之后谢伊率先霸占了床的一边。“您不早点休息吗，”他打着哈欠望着还在点点戳戳手机的海尔森，“还有一点时差要倒。”

“我忽然想起来一件事情，”海尔森说，“我们在睡觉之前本来要做20分钟的工作部署。”

“啊……那等明天再说吧。”

海尔森轻哼一声，关掉了手机躺上床。

“嗯，明天再说吧。晚安，谢伊。”

“晚安。”

他们在黑夜的环抱中安然入梦，谁也不曾想过休假结束之后的明日，直到破晓降临在他们身边。


End file.
